Jugando con Fuego
by Cintriux
Summary: Chico Bestia esta harto de que Raven no le haga caso a pesar que sabe que tiene sentimientos por él, Jinx cansada de que Kid Flash coquetee con cada chica que se le ponga enfrente. Ambos harán un increíble plan para que Raven y Kid Flash aprendan la lección. (Reto propuesto por MrRayney)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola Hola! Este es un reto propuesto por MrRayney. (Alias Fran) Espero que les guste el primer capítulo porque será un Two-Shot xD**

* * *

><p>—Estoy decepcionado de ustedes… esta actitud me la esperaba de Jinx, ¡Pero de ustedes! Deberían estar avergonzados.—dijo Robín furioso paseándose de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras Kid Flash, Raven y yo manteníamos la cabeza gacha. —¡¿Saben todos los problemas que tendremos ahora por el disturbio que provocaron?! ¡¿Saben que lo que acaban de hacer manchara su expediente como héroes?!<p>

—Algo de lo que no me debo preocupar…—murmuro Jinx con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Deberían de agradecerme que no se los llevara la policía! En este momento todos ustedes estarían en la cárcel… ¡¿Saben lo que le pasa a los héroes ahí dentro?! ¡No salen con vida!—Alzo la voz el líder del equipo. —Chico Bestia, no creí que fueras cómplice de Jinx…—me hablo Robín negando la cabeza en desaprobación.

—¡Oye! ¡Hablas como si yo fuera la única que tuvo la culpa!—gritó Jinx… por una parte tenía razón.

—¡A mí nadie me grita!—contesto de igual forma el líder provocando que ella solo agachara la cabeza rápidamente, y es que con Robín en el estado en el que se encontraba… todo mundo tendría miedo. En este momento se preguntaran que fue eso tan grave que hicimos que nos llevo a una situación como esta… bien les contare desde el principio:

Todo comenzó después de que derrotamos a la hermandad del mal, el mundo estaba más tranquilo, de vez en cuando uno que otro robo…pero nada que este héroe no pudiera detener. Hoy era fin de mes, lo que significaba que habría reunión de todos los Titanes, incluyendo Titanes honorarios que ya se encontraban aquí, si… la vida era buena, pero sería mejor si Rae dejara de fingir que me odia, yo ya sabía que ella está loca y perdidamente enamorada de este escultural hombre… no la puedo culpar. ¡¿Qué chica no estaría enamorada de mí?! Lo sé, lo sé… en todo el mundo tengo muchas fanáticas y cuando se enteren que Rae será mi novia, dejare miles de corazones rotos.

—¡Hey Rae! ¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?—le pregunte con una sonrisa pasándole un brazo por los hombros, había visto en uno de esos programas de televisión donde dicen que la mejor manera para conquistar a una chica era haciéndola reír.

—Deja de molestar.—me respondió con su voz aterradora mientras continuaba leyendo su libro, en momentos como este es mejor mantenerse alejado de Raven… yo lo aprendí por las malas, casi pierdo mi brazo una vez. Me dirigí a la cocina en donde estaban varios Titanes.

—¡Hola viejo!—salude a Kid Flash que se encontraba comiendo un sándwich.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Raven?—pregunto con la boca llena.

—No muy bien…—conteste decepcionado.

—Viejo… ¡Tienes que aprender a coquetear! Y qué mejor que yo como tu Sensei… Mira y aprende.—dijo mi ahora Sensei que en menos de un segundo se encontraba a la par de Argent. —¡Hola preciosa!—saludo con una sonrisa coqueta y entregándole una rosa color rosa.

—¡Es un idiota!—escuche la voz de Jinx a mi lado, ella estaba viendo como Kid Flash coqueteaba con Argent. —¡Siempre hace lo mismo!—se quejo cruzándose de brazos y con la mirada fija en esa escena.

—Jinx… no crees que estas exagerando.—dije con algo de nerviosismo, la verdad es que casi nunca hablaba con ella… bueno, solo la conocía como la villana que era.

—¡¿Exagerando?!—pregunto alzando la voz. —¡El estúpido de MI novio se la pasa coqueteando con cualquier cosa con una falda que se le ponga enfrente! ¡Tú no sabrías de eso!—comento cansada de las mismas escenas que le hacia Kid Flash.

—Bueno al menos a ti no te tratan como un don nadie. ¡Raven se la pasa ignorándome casi todo el tiempo!—dije, para que vea que ella no es la única con problemas.

—Solo espero que no sigas los tontos consejos del idiota.—murmuro Jinx rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. —Asi que… ¿Tienes problemas con tu ''relación'' con Raven?—pregunto interesada y con los ojos brillantes, eso solo ocurría cuando cometía crímenes y tenía un plan maestro.

—Ehh… más o menos. —respondí con nerviosismo sentándome en una de las sillas de la mesa.

—Sabes… creo que yo podría ayudarte con tu problema.—dijo con una enorme sonrisa y dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿En serio?—pregunte emocionado.

—¡Claro! Yo te ayudo con tu problema y tú me ayudas con mi problema.—respondió encogiéndose de hombros y luego se sentó a la par mía. —Ambos ganamos. ¿No crees?

—¿No hay algún truco detrás de todo esto?—pregunte con algo de desconfianza, me sentía como si estuviera haciendo un pacto con el Diablo.

—¡Para nada! El plan del que tengo en mente es aprueba de errores.—contesto con una sonrisa de lado. —Lo único que tenemos que hacer es: coquetearnos, fingir que ya perdimos el interés en ellos y salir en una cita. Sencillo ¿Verdad?

—¡Estás loca!—grite levantándome del asiento, negándome a participar en ese plan.

—¡Solo escucha!—dijo Jinx jalándome del brazo y haciendo que tomara asiento de nuevo.—Quieres que Raven te preste más atención ¿No es así?—pregunto mientras yo simplemente asentía con la cabeza.—¡Bien! Sabes que nosotras las chicas nos sentimos más atraídas cuando un chico pierde el interés en nosotras… Es como Psicología inversa, cuando el chico está interesado, la chica no lo está y cuando el chico no está interesado, ella lo está…—explico el raro funcionamiento de las mujeres.

—Asi que… ¡Por eso te gusta Kid Flash! Porque a cada rato pierde el interés en ti.— hice mi conclusión como el genio que soy.

—¡No! —gritó frunciendo el seño y con un tic en el ojo. —A ese inepto le daré una cucharada de su propia medicina; lo pondré tan celoso que lamentara coquetear con toda tipa que ve y luego seremos felices para siempre.—dijo con una sonrisa psicópata… tenía que admitir que me daba miedo esa actitud de Jinx, pero ella me ayudaría con mi problema y yo le ayudaría con el suyo. ¡Todos Ganamos!

—¡Bien!—acepte en participar en el plan… después de todo era a prueba de errores.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Chico Bestia eres tan gracioso!—dijo Jinx riéndose mientras me señalaba con la mirada a Raven, eso significaba que tenía que seguirle la corriente.

—¡Sí! ¡Finalmente alguien que aprecia mis chistes!—comente con una sonrisa viendo disimuladamente como Rae observaba la escena con el seño fruncido. ''Esto va a salir como lo planeado'' pensé con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, paso el tiempo en donde Jinx y yo solo fingíamos coquetearnos y nos reíamos de cualquier estupidez que dijéramos.

* * *

><p>—Kid Flash…—empecé a decir, estaba harta que Chico Bestia le estuviera contando sus patéticos chistes a Jinx en lugar de a mí.<p>

—Dime Rae.—respondió él moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Podrías decirle a la estúpida de tu novia que deje en paz a Chico Bestia.—dije con los brazos cruzados, Jinx nunca me había agradado, desde que entro a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento… se gano mi desprecio, además casi nunca cruzamos palabra y si hablamos solo es para insultarnos.

—¡Oye! Solo está haciendo más amigos… ya sabes, como era una villana…—contesto el muy idiota encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a los constantes coqueteos que tenían ese par enfrente de nuestras narices…

—Creo que Chico Bestia no es el único descerebrado.—murmure. —Escucha, esos dos que ves ahí.—dije apuntando con el dedo índice al par que se encontraba tomándose de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos encima de la mesa.—Se están coqueteando, ¡Tú más que nadie debería saber eso!

—¡No! ¡Ellos no se están coqueteando! Solo estas celosa de que Chico Bestia este compartiendo sus chistes con mi chica… además Jinxy no coquetea.—respondió Kid Flash despreocupado, ¡porque según él, ''Jinxy'' no le esta coqueteando a Chico Bestia! Me di una palmadita en la cara, no podía creer lo idiota que podía llegar a ser un velocista.

* * *

><p>—Entonces ya sabes, tienes que asegurarte que Raven sepa de que tendrás una cita conmigo… pero trata de no estar muy interesado en ella, luego iras a recogerme al apartamento que comparto con Wally como todo un caballero, y después iremos a nuestra cita falsa.—le susurre al oído a Chico Bestia para que al menos el pendejo de Wally se pusiera celoso… pero al parecer no estaba funcionando, el plan B funcionaria… cuando estuviéramos en la cita, él se retorcería de los celos. —¡Ohhh! Y tráeme rosas rojas para hacerlo más convincente.—dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro.<p>

—Claro.—contesto Chico Bestia mientras observábamos las reacciones de ambos.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Me encontraba arreglando para mi cita falsa en mi habitación, aún no sabia como le diría a Raven que iría a una cita... ''¡¿Cómo se supone que fingiría que no me interesa?!'' me preguntaba a gritos en frente del espejo.

—Chico Bestia.—me llamo Rae que se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta. ''Recuerda lo que dijo Jinx: actúa como si ya no te interesara.'' Me dije mentalmente.

—¿Si?—conteste con algo de indiferencia mientras me arreglaba el cabello y le restaba importancia a lo que me dijera.

—Recuerdas que me dijiste que me contarías unos chistes… —dijo con algo de vergüenza y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo debajo de su capa. ''Ohhh... quiere que le cuente chistes...''pensé emocionado, me abofetee mentalmente... tenia que seguir con el plan, no podía echarme para tras, esto tenia que continuar a como diera lugar... aunque tenia que admitir que me gustaba esta reacción de Rae.

—Lo siento Raven, pero tengo una cita MUY importante. —la interrumpí mientras hacía énfasis en el ''muy.''

—Y se puede saber con quién es esa cita… claro, si no es mucha molestia.—hablo con un tono enojado.

—Ahh… saldré con Jinx.—conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

—Chico Bestia… Jinx es una villana, y si te está llevando a una trampa al igual que lo hizo Terra.—comento colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—¡Ella ya no es una villana! Raven, si estas celosa puedes decírmelo.

—¡No! ¡Yo no estoy celosa! Es más… ¡Que te vaya bien en tu cita!—Gritó yéndose a su habitación… primer síntoma de los celos: la negación.

* * *

><p>Después de la Fase uno de este plan de dos fases, tenía que prepararme para la cita falsa… así que me alise el cabello, me vestí con una blusa purpura, una falda y unas zapatillas color negro. Decidí maquillarme en el espejo de la sala para que Wally me viera.<p>

—¡Hey Jinxy! Qué manera más original de pedir una cita ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta mientras yo me pintaba los labios y le sonreía a mi reflejo.

—¡¿Vamos?! Vamos me suena a manada… yo iré a una Cita. —respondí con una mano en la cintura y disfrutaba de cómo se le descomponía la cara, me daban tantas ganas de reírme en su cara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con quién?!—pregunto desesperado por saber la respuesta, justo lo que estaba esperando, afortunadamente sonó el timbre, probablemente sería Chico Bestia ya que era la hora en la que habíamos acordado. Me dirigí a la puerta, pero Wally fue más rápido en llegar y en abrir la puerta. —¡Viejo! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—pregunto el idiota de Wally completamente confundido, sorprendido y aturdido.

—Wally, Chico Bestia es mi cita.—conteste mientras sostenía las rosas rojas que me había traído mi cómplice y las colocaba en un florero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No Jinxy! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Eres mi novia!—dijo el muy desgraciado, si claro, al diablo sus sentimientos, él iba pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

—Ohhh… ¡¿Ahora me harás un escándalo?!—Pregunte enojada con ambas manos en la cintura.—Chico Bestia vámonos de aquí.—ignore cualquier respuesta que pudiera darme… ''¡Esto iba de acuerdo con el plan! Finalmente mi suerte estaba cambiando'' pensé con una enorme sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano a mi cómplice.

* * *

><p>''¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Era horrible todo esto, ¡¿Desde cuándo mi Jinxy hacia planes con otro hombre?! NO ¡¿Desde cuándo Chico Bestia tiene el descaro de invitar a salir a mi chica?! '' Me preguntaba desesperadamente paseándome de un lado a otro y jalándome el cabello… todo esto en mi apartamento. ''¡Esto es culpa de Raven!'' Concluí mientras corría hacia la Torre T.<p>

—¡Esto es TU culpa!—gritó Raven furiosa, sabiendo que vendría a la Torre.

—¡¿Mi culpa?!—pregunte indignado. —¡Esto es tu culpa por no hacerle caso a Chico Bestia!—dije alzando la voz.

—¡No! Es TU culpa porque YO te dije que Jinx le estaba coqueteando a Chico Bestia y TÚ no hiciste nada para detener a esa perra.—contesto con los ojos rojos y liberando algo de su magia negra.

—¡Sal Satán pedazo de patán!—grite formando una cruz con mis dedos tratando de desposeer a Raven.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?!—pregunto Robín mi salvador, con una pose heroica e interviniendo en la pelea verbal.

—Nada…—respondió Raven volviendo a la ''normalidad'' si es que se le puede llamar normal.—Solo estábamos hablando.

—Bueno… en ese caso, seguiré entrenando. —''¡No! ¡Robín no te vayas!'' gritaba mentalmente para no quedar como un cobarde… bueno, no es como si le tuviera miedo a Raven ni nada de eso… solo veía como Robín se iba alejando poco a poco.

—Escucha, tenemos que unir fuerzas y salvar a Chico Bestia. ¡¿Quién sabe lo que le hará Jinx?!—dijo Raven con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Quién sabe lo que le hará mi ex amigo a mi Jinxy?!— corregí.

—Sin ofender… pero todos sabemos que aquí la única villana es ¡Jinx! Además, nos estamos desviando del tema.—contesto Raven rodando los ojos. —Escucha, ellos llevan sus comunicadores, lo que quiere decir que podemos revisar la ubicación exacta para saber en donde se encuentran.—explico con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y luego? ¿Qué hacemos si descubren que los estamos siguiendo?—pregunte hiperventilándome.

—¡Tranquilízate! Ellos están en una cita… así que, nosotros también estaremos en una ''cita.''—dijo Raven con una sonrisa malvada.

—Es que… no eres mi tipo.—conteste incomodo por tener que decir algo así.

—¡Idiota! Será una cita falsa.—respondió dándome un golpe en la cabeza. —Solo es para que no sospechen que los estamos siguiendo a ellos.

—Ohhh… Bueno, en ese caso sí. —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Iré a revisar las coordenadas.—hablo Raven hirviendo de celos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… Tengo que admitir que yo una vez hice algo así… creo que por eso se me hizo sencillo escribir este capítulo… ¡y lo de la Psicología inversa es verdad! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? <strong>¿<strong>Creen que están bien los celos de Raven? Dejen sus Reviews xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola Amiguitos! Tengo que informarles algo que quizás no les interese, pero es la razón por la que no podre actualizar mis demás fics… el lunes me iré de viaje por un mes y medio, así que no podre actualizar, mejor les aviso de una vez. Pero no se preocupen que lo más probable es que cuando regrese yo vendré más loca que nunca xD aparte que será mi primer viaje solita. :O ¡se imaginan como será eso! Yo tuve un sueño profético en donde me perdía en el aeropuerto. x.X jajaja solo espero que no se haga realidad.**

* * *

><p>''¡Esos idiotas! No puedo creer que Chico Bestia haya llevado a la feria a Jinx… ¡Ahhh! Esto es insoportable.'' gritaba mentalmente tratando de mantener mis emociones bajo control, observaba a todos los puestos de golosinas y los juegos mecánicos siendo iluminados por distintas luces de colores.<p>

—¡Raven! ¡Ahí están!—grito Kid Flash señalando a la pareja extraña… ''Ni que fuera tan difícil encontrar a un tipo verde y a una bruja de cabello rosa.'' Pensé rodando los ojos por lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser un velocista, luego fije la mirada en lo que ese par estaba haciendo.

—¡No! ¡Dile a tu novia que deje de alimentar a Chico Bestia!—dije golpeando al idiota que tenía como ''cita.''

—¡Dile a Chico Bestia que no me robe a mi chica!—respondió el muy estúpido, era obvio que no entendería los malévolos planes que tenía entre manos Jinx… tendría que explicárselo.

—Escucha ¿Vez lo que Jinx está haciendo?—pregunte mientras Kid Flash solo asentía con la cabeza. —Esto es lo que ella está pensando: ¡Atáscate Chico Bestia! ¡Una vez gordo serás todo mío!—comente mientras me cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba con la mirada a esa bruja.

—Raven… no crees que estas exagerando… quiero decir, Jinxy no haría algo así… ¿segura que no estás celosa?—pregunto el culpable de esta situación poniendo su asquerosa mano en mi hombro.

—¡No! ¡Ya te lo dije!—grite furiosa por lo inepto que podía llegar a ser Kid Flash. ''¡¿Qué acaso no le quedo claro que yo lo único que quiero es que no vuelvan a traicionar a Chico Bestia como lo hizo Terra?!'' Me pregunte enojada mientras veía como esos dos se dirigían a la rueda de la fortuna. —¡Vamos!—dije arrastrando al idiota.

* * *

><p>—Ves Chico Bestia… te dije que esto funcionaria, ambos están hirviendo en celos.—comento Jinx riéndose en voz baja mientras me tomaba por el brazo y subíamos a la rueda de la fortuna.<p>

—Oye… ¿Crees que Raven también esta celosa?—pregunte ansioso por saber la respuesta.

—Mira disimuladamente como Raven me está lanzando miradas de odio… es más que obvio que esta celosa.—respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. —Chico Bestia… pon tu brazo encima de mis hombros.—dijo Jinx viendo ''disimuladamente'' para al asiento que estaban ocupando Kid Flash y Raven… así que yo me dedique a seguir la orden.

* * *

><p>—¡Esa maldita!—murmuro Raven apretando los puños mientras veía como mi ex amigo abrazaba a mi Jinxy y ella solo lo veía con una sonrisa. ¡Eso no se le hace a un amigo! ¡Eso es alta traición!—Kid Flash has lo mismo que Chico Bestia.—dijo la culpable de esto con los ojos rojos.<p>

—¡No!—grite tragando duro y tratando de lanzarme del asiento de la rueda de la fortuna… una caída desde el punto más alto significaría mi muerte.

—¡Solo hazlo maldita sea!—grito furiosa mientras yo la rodeaba aterrado con mis musculosos brazos, si chicas… me ejercito todos los días.

* * *

><p>—¡Jinx! Esto no está funcionando.—gruño Chico Bestia volteando a ver como el estúpido de Wally abrazaba a Raven.<p>

—Tranquilo… ellos se retorcerán de los celos.—dije acercándome más a él.

—Jinx… ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!—pregunto mi cómplice.

—Momentos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas. —respondí lista para mi siguiente movimiento de este plan tan elaborado para que Wally muera de tantos celos.

* * *

><p>''¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!'' se decía mentalmente Raven, separándose del idiota mientras veía como la bruja esa se le acercaba a Chico Bestia.<p>

—¡Ves lo que provocas!—grito Kid Flash completamente horrorizado con la atrocidad que ocurriría en frente de nosotros. ''¡Primero muerta a que Chico Bestia se bese con Jinx!'' Pensó la hechicera a regañadientes y apretando los puños mientras continuaba viendo como se iban acercando.

—¡SUFICIENTE!—grito Raven liberando algo de su magia negra para hacer que la rueda de la fortuna dejara de funcionar y quedaran ambas parejas en el punto más alto. Se podía escuchar los gritos de pánico de las demás personas que se encontraban en la rueda de la fortuna.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!—le grito Jinx levantándose de su asiento desafiante.

—¡Cállate Bruja!—respondió Raven volando hacia donde se encontraba Jinx y lanzándola hacia la casa de los espejos que se encontraba cerca de los puestos de algodón de azúcar, seguidos de Chico Bestia y Kid Flash que veían preocupados la pelea. —¡Ja! Son siete años de mala suerte… que irónico.—comento la hechicera cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Me las vas a pagar!—respondió Jinx furiosa levantándose rápidamente mientras le lanzaba un hexagonal a la empática que utilizo un puesto de Hot Dogs como escudo.

—¡No! ¡Tú me las vas a pagar por salir con Chico Bestia!—grito Raven más furiosa que nunca, esto solo provoco que la hechicera de la mala suerte sonriera como si fuera el gato de Cheshire.

—¡Ohhh! Asi que… ¿Estás celosa de que salga con Chico Bestia?—Pregunto Jinx con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja provocando que la empática se pusiera más furiosa.

—¡No!—respondió con los ojos rojos mientras le lanzaba un carrito chocón que la peli rosa lo esquivo con facilidad.

—Ohh… en ese caso no te importara saber que Chico Bestia besa muy bien…—dijo la hechicera de la mala suerte encogiéndose de hombros y luego cruzándose de brazos.

—Chico Bestia no te besaría…—contesto la empática a regañadientes.

—¡Viejo! ¡No puedo creer que te considere mi amigo! ¡Besaste a mi chica!—grito Kid Flash a su ex amigo, mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago.

—¡No! ¡Yo no la bese!—respondió el metaformo de manera pacífica a pesar que el velocista lo había golpeado.

—Por supuesto que nos besamos… antes de que ustedes vinieran nos dimos muchos besitos…—dijo Jinx con una sonrisa desafiante, esperando la reacción de la empática y de su novio estúpido.

—¡HOY SI TE MATO!—grito la hechicera mitad demonio liberando toda la ira que había estado conteniendo desde que vio a ese par coqueteándose…

* * *

><p>—Soy Roxanne Ritchi reportando desde la feria que está siendo destrozada por los Titanes…—escucho decir Robín que se encontraba cambiando de canales desinteresadamente, en ese momento el líder enfoco su atención en el televisor; podía observar como los juegos mecánicos eran lanzados violentamente por todos lados y como llegaban varios paramédicos a darles atención a las personas que habían sido heridas por el escándalo mientras la cámara enfocaba a los responsables de este desastre.<p>

—Sabia que algo andaba mal con ellos.—murmuro el Chico Maravilla como si se tratara de Batman.

* * *

><p>—Vamos Raven… ¡Solo admite que te gusta Chico Bestia!—alzo la voz Jinx colocando ambas manos en su cintura.<p>

—¡JAMAS!—respondió la empática haciendo que la rueda de la fortuna se zafara de su base mientras que las personas solo se dedicaban a gritar.

—¡Viejo! Deja de golpearme como si yo fuera el que tiene la culpa aquí.—dijo Chico Bestia transformándose en un halcón para evitar un golpe.

—¡¿Ahora YO soy el que tiene la culpa?!—comento furioso el velocista escarlata.

—¡Si dejaras de coquetear nada de esto estaría pasando!—respondió el metaformo volviendo a su forma original y colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo… ambos chicos sintieron como alguien colocaba algo en sus cuello, y ese algo era un inhibidor de energía.

—Es una lástima que tengamos que utilizar esto con héroes. —comento un oficial de policía a su compañero que había colocado el mismo dispositivo a Raven y a Jinx, ambas chicas con una cara de sorpresa al ver el desastre que habían provocado.

—¡Oigan! No pueden hacernos esto.—protesto la hechicera de la mala suerte tratando de ''razonar'' con los oficiales, desafortunadamente solo recibió un choque eléctrico del inhibidor de energía.

—Si… eso es lo que ocurre cuando intentan de usar sus poderes.—contesto el oficial llevándolos a una patrulla.

—Oficiales.—hablo una voz de ultratumba haciendo que a los héroes se les descompusiera el rostro. —Yo me encargare de darles un castigo apropiado.—comento Robín viendo la cara de terror de cada Titán, esto era horrible para ellos… castigo apropiado, para Robín eso significaba otra cosa, ellos iban a sudar sangre, los haría entrenar hasta la muerte, los patearía como si fueran perritos… ''eso no iba a ser bueno.'' Pensaron todos afligidos.

—Chico Maravilla… nosotros no queremos que se vuelva a repetir algo así… creo que será mejor que los llevemos a la cárcel.—respondió un oficial mientras los Titanes asentían con la cabeza, la cárcel no sería tan mala, comida gratis, televisión, ningún Robín… ellos estarían a salvo.

—Ohh… no se preocupe, no lo volverán a repetir.—comento el líder con una sonrisa de lado.

—Bueno… en ese caso podemos hacer una excepción.—dijo el oficial aceptando la propuesta de Robín.

* * *

><p>Si… y aquí es donde nos quedamos, escuchando el sermón de Robín, expectantes de saber cómo sería que nos mataría a cada uno. ''La cárcel no era tan mala.'' Pensaba afligido viendo como el líder nos gritaba.<p>

—¡¿Tienen algo que decir antes de que comience el castigo?!—pregunto Robín viendo a cada uno de nosotros.

—Bird-Boy quiero decir que no tienes que ser tan duros con nosotros… —respondió Jinx algo apenada.

—Mañana a las tres de la madrugada en la sala de entrenamiento.—dijo el líder saliendo de la habitación ignorando a Jinx, la habitación quedo en un silencio absoluto… después de lo que había ocurrido nadie quería hablar.

—¡Animémonos viejos!—exclame tratando de romper el silencio. —Chicos… esto no será tan malo.—comente tratando de ser optimista.

—Jinxy… te prometo que ya no voy a coquetear con nadie que no seas tú.—dijo Kid Flash suplicante.

—¡Mas te vale!—respondió ella con los brazos cruzados. ''Al menos para ella había salido bien el plan.'' Pensé observando cómo ambos se abrazaban.

—Chico Bestia…—escuche la voz de Raven, voltee y ella estaba con la mirada gacha y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo con su capucha.

—¿Si Rae-Rae?—pregunte nervioso.

—Me gustas…—susurro desviando la mirada.

—Sí, ya lo sabía… lo leí en tu diario. —''¡Soy un tonto! Eso no lo tenía que decir…'' pensé rezando a que no haya escuchado lo que dije… si el entrenamiento de Robín no me mataba, Rae definitivamente lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Algunos que están en el foro sabrán lo de patear perritos y las torturas que mencione. xD Tenía que ponerlo jajaja… Bueno me dejan sus reviews y yo con gusto los leeré antes de irme. :D Si es posible actualizare… pero creo que me dará flojera x.X (Eso no lo tenía que escribir pero me dio flojera borrarlo.)<strong>


End file.
